Just A Little Game
by headbandfreak
Summary: Bella Swan is used to getting what she wants. Always. Even if it means manipulating people and telling lies. This time, however, her little game turns out to be more than she expects. Falling in love changes everything in her life. All Human.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own the characters. I just love them. **

Chapter One

Jealousy

BPOV

"Bella, hurry up or else we won't be able to find a table. People have been waiting to see this group to be on stage for like forever. It'll be very crowded!"

"Shut up," I muttered, looking at my reflection in the mirror and ignoring my roommate Alice's urging. Perfection needed time, and I aimed for nothing but perfection tonight.

The thing is I knew whatever I wore looked good on me; I needed the best this time. I needed him to not to take his eyes off me and remember who he really loved. He could go around and jump into bed with as many girls as he may want, but his heart was mine.

"Hurry up, bitch!" Rose, my other roommate, barged into my room as I was putting on a top that was a little too tight for my liking. I had class, but tonight was an emergency.

"They're going to burst right through your top. Wear a bra," she said, examining my chest with her eyes and I rolled my eyes.

"That's the intention." Throwing open my wardrobe doors, I started to look form y tightest pair of jeans.

"I understand where you're coming from, but isn't this a little much?" Rose asked again, gesturing to my outfit and I forced myself not to snap. She wouldn't understand.

"No," I grumbled and sat down on my bed to pull my jeans through my legs. "He's dating someone. Not fucking, dating. It's a crisis."

"Come on, B." She sighed, sitting next to me. "You don't even like him. You think he's the biggest idiot ever."

"Yes, he's not brainy. But he's hot to death and he loves me. I don't think there are any other options that are more suitable than him around me."

This time it was Rose who rolled her eyes and left the room. She didn't understand. She was dating Emmett McCarthy, which meant she would never understand me. He was smart, handsome, rich and known for his great family. Her parents were thrilled that she was dating such a nice young man. I didn't expect her to understand.

The thing that approaching graduation and the four years I spent in college with foul relationships taught me was that to be loved was more important than loving. I mean I could love someone all I wanted, but it didn't mean shit when he told me to fuck off. Not that I had experienced anything like that, well at least not until recently.

It was in my freshman year in college that I had met Jacob. He had the most amazing car and a killer smile to go along with it. He hadn't shied away from showing me and everyone how he felt about me, which stroked my ego to no end. He was the hottest guy on campus and he always made it obvious that he had his eyes on me.

I could have agreed to date him and dating him would have been as easy as hell. I kept saying no, not because I didn't find him attractive, but because I liked the way he chased me. It may sound stupid,but I knew that once I said okay, he would get used to me, and the thrill would be gone for both of us.

He always had casual flings and fooled around, nothing serious though. He was only serious about me. It was me who he called when he was drunk. It was me who he declared his love to and it was me who he proposed to at a party last year. I have to say it was quite flattering tosee all the other girls' jealous expressions when he got down on one knee. While all the girls wanted him, he wanted me.

His desire for me caused other guys to pine after me as well, which I found ridiculous. But boys were boys. When you reject a popular guy, suddenly you become the most popular and wanted girl.

Dragging Jacob around for four years wasn't easy though. Thank God, he was not the smartest guy. I had to make sure that I gave the impression that there was hope for us while I held myself away from him. Of course, we fooled around a little from time to time, and he was a great kisser. One time we almost had sex, but I changed my mind at the last second. Having sex with him would either cause him to get what he wants and leave me or make him think I finally caved and said yes to him. I didn't need either of those things. Not having the responsibility of a relationship while having him totally to myself was awesome.

At the end of four years which passed more or less like that, a red headed bitch had to come out of her cave and ruin everything for me. The news that Jacob was actually officially dating a girl who was not me spread around the campus before one could even blink, and now everyone was looking at me with irritating smiles on their faces.

"She's not 's nothing special," Some girl had the nerve to say.

Well, I was not going to let a bitch ruin my perfectly built reputation just because Jacob wanted some fun. If he wanted to be serious with someone, it had to be me. I would go and tell him I wanted him tonight and I was sure that he would dump that girl. Actually, it was kind of appropriate for me to start dating him at the end of our college life. After dragging him around all those years, I was finally giving him what he wanted, and I was graduating, my popularity intact. Happy ending.

Well, the only reason I was going to that nasty club tonight was that I knew he was going to be there. I would talk to him and give him what he wanted. Hence, the clothes. I had never been one to dress like a slut, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I knew he was a little shallow. My roommates were coming with me, but only Rose was aware of my actual intent. There was no way I would share my plan with Tanya and Alice anyway. They would tell me I was doing wrong and something similar. Never being popular themselves, there was no way they would understand where I was coming from. They would tell me I was spoiled and I was being irrational. No, thank you. It was better they didn't know.

"Bella!"

Alice's shrill voice made me jump on my spot. The girl had no control of her voice, and she was really annoying, always cheerful and full of life. The only reason she was staying with us was Emmett, Rose's boyfriend. Alice was Emmett's friend from high school, and he assured us she would be a great roommate. Alice brought Tanya with her, and our lovely little family was complete. I loved Rose, but living with Alice and Tanya was like a torture sometimes.

"I'm almost ready," I yelled back, slipping into my black heels. Walking straight was going to be a little problem tonight, but I was sure I could manage.

Alice was flipping through the channels as I entered the living room. Taking a look at me, she raised her eyebrows and stood up.

"Are you sure you want to wear this to that club?"

"Yes, Alice. Why?" I asked, exasperatedly, waiting for Rose to join us from wherever she was.

"Nothing. It's just that it would be better for you to wear a cardigan over it." She shrugged as Rose entered the room, wearing a really short dress. I threw a pointed look to Alice and she turned her head away. She was not the one to give me advice about my clothing anyway. The only things she wore were her jeans and t-shirts and the only reason she was coming with us was because her boyfriend Jasper worked in that stupid, nasty club.

"Tanya's not coming?" Rose asked, applying some lipstick, and I had to snort. I wondered if she ever stepped foot into a club.

"She's studying. I asked her, but she says she's so behind of her studies," Alice said, dancing to the door. "I have a feeling this night is going to be epic."

"I second that," Rose mumbled, giving me a glance. I knew she was still wary of my decision, but I was not going to change my mind.

The club looked cheap, and it was even dirtier than I could have ever imagined. It was the first time I stepped foot into that shit hole, and I was determined to make it worth it. Since Alice knew her way around, she easily led us to the bar and we ordered some drinks.

"It's not that bad," I said, looking at the dancing bodies on the floor, and taking a small sip of my cheap drink.

"Girls, come on, this is fun," Alice shrieked, shaking her hips to the music.

"Yeah," I said faintly as I watched Rose jump into Emmett's arms.

"What are you doing here? I couldn't believe my eyes when I read your text. You girls and a rock concert," he said to Rose, grinning.

"We're experimenting, getting out of our comfort zone," Rose answered, kissing him.

"Jacob's here, too," Emmett said, looking at me with careful eyes. "With Kate, his girlfriend." He pointed to a corner with his finger, and I was able to see Jacob's large form. It was now or never. I didn't have any intention of staying in this place any longer than I needed to.

"Oh, I'd like to go and say hello," I said and jumped off of my stool, ignoring Rose's warning look.

She grabbed my arm before I could take a step, and hissed into my ear. "Be careful, Bella."

I gave her a nod and walked among the dancing people. It was hard to get through the bodies in the middle without getting groped in my outfit, but somehow I managed. Jacob's eyes widened when he saw me, and I couldn't help the wicked grin that spread on my face. If he thought he would be able to move on from me that easily, he was really mistaken.

"Hey, buddy!" I called to him, checking out that Kate bitch discreetly. The rumors were true. She was a tall, redheaded bitch. She turned to look at me with a polite interest as Jacob rocked on his feet.

"Hi, I'm Bella!" I said, as cheerfully as I could, and she gave me a smile. I almost felt sorry for her. She was not going to have a boyfriend at the end of the night.

"I'm Kate. I heard so much about you," she said, shaking my hand. Jacob gulped visibly and moved to me.

"Hi, Bells. What are you doing here?" he asked me, throwing an arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Isn't there a concert here tonight?"

"Yes, but it's not your thing. Aren't you worried about the germs or the cheap drinks?" God, he knew me so well, but I knew him better.

"Well, okay, you got me," I answered and watched as a grin crossed his face. "I came here to meet your girlfriend. If it were up to you, I would never meet her. Why don't we see each other more often, Jakey?" I asked, and his grin vanished off his face. I knew he got what I meant.

"I… it's the end of the term. Everyone's busy," he said, kissing Kate's red hair. Her hair was so ugly. The most horrible color I had ever seen.

As I was racking my brain to find a reason to be alone with acob for a little time, Kate excused herself to go say hello to some of her friends. Perfect opportunity. I looked at Jacob under my lashes and he gulped again. It was going to be so easy.

I took a step to him and stood on my toes, pressing my chest to him. "Your new girlfriend is pretty," I whispered in his ear. His breathing changed a little, and I grinned in victory. I knew he still wanted me.

Rubbing my chest against his a little, I leaned into kiss his neck, and that's when he grabbed my arm and put me a foot away from him like a rag doll.

"What the hell?" I screeched, beyond angry.

"What the hell, indeed, Bella?" he groaned, looking really pissed. "What the hell are you trying to do? I'm not stupid."

"You're acting like it. What are you doing with that girl?" My voice was high and my eyes were full of tears of anger.

"She's my girlfriend." His voice was high too, and he looked like he was ready to punch something. Knowing that I was going nowhere with that attitude, I decided to change my tactic.

"Since when do you have girlfriends?" I asked, sounding too whiny to my own ears. "I thought you loved me. I thought you only wanted me."

"Yes, I did," he said, his voice much softer. "But did is the key word. I don't love you anymore, Bella. I followed you like a puppy dog for four years. It was not healthy for me."

"Come on, Jacob," I urged, frustrated with him. "I know you still want me, and this time I have no intention to drag you around. Just dump her and we can be together. This time, for real," I said, stroking his arm as he barked out a laugh.

"God, you're impossible, Bella. Really. You only came here because it kills you to see me serious with another girl. You only like what my love does for you, not me." He was smiling, and it was driving me mad.

"She's not from our circle. You can't be serious with her. You and I are meant to be, not you and her." I knew I sounded desperate, but I didn't expect him to act like that. He didn't even look at my breasts. What the hell did that red headed bitch do to him?

"Are you serious?" he choked out a laugh. "You and I meant to be? And it occurs to you now?"

He took a deep breath and started to talk again as I opened my mouth to answer him.

"Bella, I'm done with this shit. I tried day and night to get into your good graces. I did everything in my power to make you love me, and I'm so tired now. Kate cares for me. I really like her, and I want to try it with her."

With his words my open mouth snapped shut and I looked at him in disbelief. He was not the Jacob I knew. He was someone else. The Jacob I knew would be carrying me into his room right now.

"Jake, I'm telling you for the last time," I warned, looking into his brown eyes. "Dump her and I'm yours."

He sighed loudly, leaning against the wall. "Why are you making this so difficult for me? You don't love me. Just leave me alone, please."

"Jacob," I whispered, taking a step to him, and I felt him shudder.

"You know I have a soft spot for you, Bella. Please, release me," he mumbled as I went for a kiss. He turned his head at the right moment, and my lips hit his cheek instead.

"Stop it. Leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore. It's better for me," he hissed into my ear, as my face got beet red. Was he really rejecting me?

"Are you rejecting me?" I asked, not helping the disbelief in my voice. "You can't reject me. You can't say no to me. I will tell her you love me. I will tell her everything you did to make me say yes. You can't say no to me!"

"Hell, yes, I can say no," he said, his eyes furious. "Kate is coming this way. Stop this nonsense, and don't come my way again or else it will be bad for you. You are not going to say anything to Kate. If you say anything to her, I will tell everyone you came to me in a skimpy outfit, begging me to fuck you, and I will tell everyone I did it and you were a lousy lay. I mean it. Consider your reputation. I'm sure you won't like it when people start to call you a slut. Go now or I will do exactly like I say. Understand?" he growled into my ear and then put a gorgeous smile on his face for his girlfriend.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kate asked as I was fuming over what that asshole said.

"Nothing," Jacob said quickly, giving me a filthy glare. "Bella just wanted a really good CD from me, but I told her I gave all of my CD's to you."

"Oh, that's not a problem. I can lend you whichever you want Bella," Kate said, sounding apologetic, and I shrugged.

"I don't want it anymore, Kate. Thanks, though," I said, and Jacob gave me a grin. That idiot.

Muttering a quick goodbye, I went back to the bar, where Rose was sitting by herself. She raised her eyebrows when she saw my appearance and called the bartender.

"No need for a drink, Rose. I want to go home. I feel like a whore in this outfit," I said, looking at my nearly naked boobs. I was such an idiot.

Rose didn't ask me anything as we left that shit hole club, and stayed silent until we reached our home thirty minutes later. As soon as Rose opened the door, I made a bee line to my room to change into something reasonable, ignoring Rose's questions.

"Later, Rose," I yelled as I put on a pair of shorts and a decent tank top that covered my chest.

Rose was waiting for me in the living room when I emerged from my room and she started to question me the second she heard my footsteps.

"What happened? What did he say?"

"I'm so glad I never let that asshole sleep with me," I grumbled as I plopped down on the couch. "He threatened me."

"What? How?" Rose asked, sounding so surprised.

I told her exactly what he said, and she was fuming along with me before long.

"That idiot. That's so rude of him to say something like that. I mean you overstepped your boundaries, I know that, but that's not the way to talk to the girl you were in love with."

"Overstep my boundaries?" I asked, not believing she said that. "He loves me, Rose. He's just tired and pissed that I made him run after me that long."

Rose snorted, but I chose to ignore that. "What are you going to do, then?" she asked, sounding curious.

"I will leave him alone for a little while to calm down and rest. Let him have fun with that girl. I know he will come back to me." I was confident he would come back to me. He always did.

"I think that's the best for you. Don't do anything to piss him off more," she said, leaving the living room.

"I have no intention to."

Saying that the next two weeks were hard would be an understatement. Everyone was talking about Jacob and how cute her new girlfriend was. Even Alice had somehow become friends with that bitch and they were shopping buddies now. Well, at least she found someone to shop with considering she could never afford to go to the shops we went.

I was leaving Jacob alone, but that didn't mean I was going to let him forget about me. I spent all of my free time in the cafe he liked to hang out, and I forced Rose to go to the places he liked. I wasn't lucky. I hadn't seen him since that horrible night in that dirty club. I was getting angry and frustrated with each passing day. The feeling that he ordered me to do something and threatened me was getting the best of me, and I was getting restless. I had to do something. No one could talk to me like that.

The opportunity I was searching for came in the form of Alice. I was not really fond of the girl, but I could have kissed her that second. I was lounging in the living room on a Saturday night by myself since Rose was at dinner with Emmett's parents. I was so bored that I was watching a sitcom I normally rolled my eyes at.

Just I was about to go into the kitchen to make myself something to eat, Alice appeared, and she looked good for once.

"You look good. You should wear dresses more often," I said, looking at her gray dress and straightened hair.

She twirled around, giggling, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Thank you, Bella. Jasper and I were going to double date with Kate and Jacob, but Jasper has an emergency at work. He won't be able to make it. I'm going as the third wheel." She sighed, sitting on a stool.

"Emergency? He works in a bar," I said, chuckling to myself, and she joined me with her loud giggling.

"I know, right? But he can't say no. He needs that job." She sighed again, fussing with her hair. "What are you doing alone on a Saturday night? Don't you have somewhere to go or someone to be with?"

Before this day, I had never spent a Saturday alone. Even if everyone had dates or something, Jacob was there with me, and he did whatever I asked and wanted. Being a loser was something I wasn't accustomed to. "No, I have nothing to do, or no one for that matter," I said and watched as she smiled at me.

"Do you mind terribly that Jacob is dating someone? Everyone knows he was after you for so long, and I understand if it bothers you now."

"No, why would it bother me?" I lied, laughing. Thank God, I was not a terrible liar. She looked like she believed me.

"Yes, indeed, why would it?" She seemed thoughtful for a second and then beamed at me, jumping up and down on her stool. "Do you want to come with me?"

"What?" I gaped at her. Was she asking me to go on a double date with Kate and Jacob. Was she insane? Was she trying to make fun of me?

"We're going to this restaurant where Kate's cousin plays piano. She has a free table for four and I think it would be awesome if you came with us. Kate knows Jacob loved you and she feels horrible, thinking that you're hurting now."

"What?" I asked again, feeling so overwhelmed. She was feeling sorry for me? How dare she? And how could Alice ask me something like that?

Trying to control my temper, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to tell Alice to go fuck herself, an idea hit me and I stopped myself from talking. If I could be close to Kate, it would make Jacob freak out. He would go crazy. He would be so uncomfortable, and I would do anything to make him uncomfortable.

Opening my eyes, I took another deep breath and gave Alice a sweet smile. "Sure, count me in. You just have to wait for me to get dressed, though."

"No problem," Alice chirped, and I ran into my room. I was going to make Jacob regret threatening me.

Thirty minutes later, we were in Alice's crappy little car and she was driving like crazy. It took me twenty minutes to get ready and the result wasn't so bad. I was wearing a light pink knee length, flowy dress and my naturally wavy hair was free. As I said, not bad. I was sure I looked much better than Alice anyway.

The restaurant was a little shabby, but I would just have to endure it for tonight. There was a black piano in the middle and some people were dancing to the music a red headed guy was playing. He had to be Kate's cousin then.

Kate was the first one to see me and she jumped to her feet, grinning.

"Bella, what a nice surprise!"

I sent her a smile and it became even more defined when I saw Jacob's panicked face. It looked like I would have fun tonight.

"Hi, guys. I was moping around in my apartment and Alice took pity on me. She invited me," I said in a sickeningly sweet tone as Alice beamed right next to me.

"That's awesome," Kate chirped and we all sat down. Jacob had yet to make a comment. He just sat there morosely, and I barely held in the laughter that tried to escape from me. He would pay for his words. I would make him suffer.

To be honest, the dinner was awkward for me too. After having Jacob care for me all those years, it was a little hard to watch him doting on Kate. And annoying. Alice was the other annoying thing. She and Kate just didn't stop talking all through the night, and the mellow sound of piano was making me even more agitated. The only thing that was motivating me to stay here was the guarded looks Jacob kept throwing at me when Kate wasn't looking. He was afraid.

"So, Bella, are you dating anyone?" Kate asked, and Jacob started to cough.

Trying to hold in my snicker, I answered. "No. I've never had serious relationships. I kind of want to have one though. Being alone sucks," I said, looking pointedly to Jacob as he averted his gaze, looking forlorn. Good, he needed to understand what he was missing by saying no to me.

"You know what?" Kate shrieked excitedly and I wanted to smack her. Alice and her were so alike that it was annoying. "I must introduce you to my cousin. He's single too, and he's a great person."

Jacob started laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Kate looked like she was hurt, but she waited for him to stop laughing, not interrupting him.

"Kate, sorry." Jacob gasped, holding his stomach. "It's just even imagining Bella with Edward is funny as hell. There's no chance that they can work. He's not Bella's type."

"Don't make fun of Edward," Kate scolded, shaking her head. "He's not your typical guy, but he's amazing," she declared, looking at me and I tried to look interested in what she was saying. She was just boring me.

"I'm not making fun of him, but you know how he is. It's just there's no way they can be together."

"He's an amazing man. It's not his fault if he's a little shy."

"He's not shy. He's socially retarded. He lives with you. You're his only friend, and he's the constant third wheel. I would like to be alone sometimes for a change."

Kate didn't say anything, but it was obvious from the awkward silence that she was hurt. One point for me. Jacob must have understood he was being an ass because he was trying to lighten her up, but she was having none of it. I just felt like standing and bursting into a song. I was in love with this Edward guy for jeopardising their relationship with his mere presence.

After a few minutes in complete silence, the music stopped and the Edward guy stood up from piano bench. Kate smiled, waved excitedly at him, and he started to walk towards us. He was a little taller than Jacob, which meant he was freakishly tall, and he was lean. His messy red hair stood out with his pale skin. I could not deny he was handsome, but at the same time kind of a dork. Our eyes met as I shamelessly checked him out, and his steps faltered a little. I gave him a big smile.

"Here you are," Kate sang, jumping on her foot and grabbing a really uncomfortable looking Edward's arm. "You already know Jake and Alice."

"Hi, guys," Edward mumbled, without even looking at them and Alice gave him a cheerful response while Jacob just grumbled. I grinned cheekily at Jacob.

"And this is Alice's roommate, Bella," Kate introduced me and Edward raised his head to look at me. His eyes were the most amazing shades of green I had ever seen in my life. They were breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hi, Edward." I chirped, giving him my best smile.

Edward's eyes widened as a blush covered his cheeks. He mumbled something back to me, shuffling on his feet. His awkwardness was cute, and it made me let out an involuntary sound made him look at me once more and he got even redder. Kate couldn't be more correct; he was shy. Painfully shy. Really cute, at the same time.

"You're cute," I said purposefully to see what he would do. He was kind of nice to look at.

Three things happened at once. Edward let out a sound similar to a moan as his hand went to his hair, Kate giggled and Jacob jumped to his feet, causing his plate to fall onto the ground, shattering. He sent me a furious glare, not seeing the way Kate was looking at him. Smiling inwardly, I turned to look at Edward and saw him looking at me with wide green eyes as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I found how to get back to Jacob. It would be fun.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

I'm back! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Anyone who read Amie knows that there are some horrible mistakes in the first eight or so chapters. I need a beta to read those chapters. My beta already fixes two fics of me, and I don't want to bother her with Amie too. Anyone who can beta the first eight or so chapters?:)) Just pm me and we'll talk.

Bad news... Bad news... I haven't seen Water for Elephants yet. And, I am sulking and crying... Like really crying. My best friend couldn't stand to see me suffer and he went to the biggest movie theatre in our city and asked them if it is going to be released here. Actually, I went with him, but I lurked around as he told them I was going insane. They snickered! They had the nerve to snicker while I suffered:))) Anyway, they say it's going to be here in two weeks. I'm still praying... and kind of crying. And I'm so jealous of the ones who got to see it! God, I'm so moody and it's because of a movie. I'm insane.

Okay, that's all. I'm going back to sulking now...

Have a great day!

E.


End file.
